Mortality TV
by madnorthnorthwest
Summary: Bei einer Reality TV Show kommt eine der Mitspielerinnen ums Leben. Welcher der Mitbewohner ist für ihren Tod verantwortlich. Aufnahmen von dem Vorfall gibt es nicht und keiner der Mitbewohner will etwas mitbekommen haben.
1. Real Life: Las Vegas

**Mortality TV**

Disclaimer:

Die Serie CSI und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere stammen – leider – nicht von mir sondern gehören CBS, Anthony Zuiker und Jerry Bruckheimer. Alle anderen Charaktere, die in meiner Geschichte auftauchen, habe ich mir spontan ausgedacht, sie beruhen nicht auf irgendwelchen echten Personen. Zumindest wären alle Ähnlichkeiten rein zufällig.  
Formate wie Big Brother und Real World gehören ebenfalls nicht mir, sondern deren Erfindern. Ich bediene mich lediglich der Idee des Reality TV.

Kapitel 1: Real Life: Las Vegas

Die Geburtstagsparty für Jack war in vollem Gange. Die Bewohner des Real Life: Las Vegas Hauses tummelten sich vergnügt im Swimming Pool, tranken Cocktails und tanzten. Sogar für Musik hatte das Team des Fernsehsenders FTV gesorgt. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und daran konnte auch die fortgeschrittene Zeit nichts ändern. Keiner sorgte sich um die Kameras, die unablässig auf sie gerichtet waren. Alle Mitbewohner hatten ihren Spaß. Alle, bis auf eine.

Eine hübsche, blonde Frau, ende zwanzig, saß auf der Terrasse hinter dem Haus. Von dem Pool und somit auch von der Party wurde sie durch eine Palisadenwand getrennt. Von den Architekten des TV Hauses vermutlich als Sichtschutz erstellt, der die Terrasse zu einer kleinen, gemütlichen Ecke machen sollte, sorgte die Trennwand aus Holz nun dafür, dass Melinda sich von den übrigen Mitbewohnern zurückziehen und in Ruhe ihr Sandwich essen konnte. Außerdem blieb die junge Frau auf diese Weise vom Spritzwasser verschont.  
Sie war seit Anfang der Sendung dabei. Einigen Mitspielern schien das nicht zu passen, wie sie ihr immer wieder zeigten. Bei den Zuschauern der Reality Soap kam sie aber scheinbar gut an, denn immerhin war sie auch nach zehn Wochen und zwei Nominierungen, noch nicht rausgewählt worden.  
Ben, einer der neun Mitbewohner, kam in Badehose aus Richtung des Pools mit einer fast leeren Flasche Bier in der Hand um die Ecke und ging an ihr vorbei ins Haus. In der Terrassentür blieb er stehen, drehte sich um und sprach sie an.  
„Hey, warum feierst du nicht mit, Mel?"  
„Keine Lust, ich sitze lieber hier, esse mein Sandwich und schaue mir die Sterne an."  
Ben folgte ihrem Blick gen Himmel.  
„Aber es ist doch viel zu bewölkt, man sieht ja überhaupt keine Sterne."  
„Was willst du von mir, man. Kann dir doch total egal sein, was ich mache", fauchte sie ihn an.  
„Schon gut, schon gut", antwortete Ben defensiv und zog sich ins Haus zurück.  
Melinda goss sich aus einem Glasgefäß Limonade nach, nahm den vollen Becher, lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und trank einen Schluck.  
Im Hintergrund wurden die Gespräche und Planschgeräusche der anderen Kandidaten nur von der Musik übertönt.

Gus van Heuser konnte von Weitem schon die Neonlichter sehen, die am FTV Studiogebäude angebracht waren und in großen Lettern die Worte „Real Life: Las Vegas" formten. Darunter prangte das bekannte Logo des Fernsehsenders.  
Er bog von der Straße in die Auffahrt zum großen Parkplatz des Studiogebäudes ein, stellte seinen Wagen gleich neben einem dunkelgrünen GMC Sierra ab und machte sich auf den Weg ins Gebäude, um seine Frühschicht anzutreten. Gus ging durch eine Schwere Eisentür, einen langen Gang hinunter, durch eine weitere Tür und dann zwei Mal rechts an verschiedenen Türen vorbei, die zu Archiven, Tonstudios , Schneideräumen und ähnlichen Produktionsstätten für Fernsehsendungen führten. Auf seinem Weg begegnete er einigen Kollegen von Real Life: Las Vegas, die er freundlich grüßte. Mit zweien wechselte er sogar ein paar Worte. Schließlich war er an seinem Ziel angelangt und öffnete eine Tür mit der Aufschrift: „Real Life VÜ und A 004". Unbefugten Zutritt verboten!  
In dem Raum gab es eine Menge Monitore, die alle die Außenanlage des TV Heimes zeigten. An einem der drei, an den Wänden angebrachten, Arbeitsflächen saß ein dürrer Kerl mit Brille und las irgendeine Zeitschrift.  
„N'Abend, wie schaut's?", begrüßte ihn van Heuser.  
„Oh, Hi! Da ist ja meine Ablösung. Robert ist schon vor einer halben Stunde nach Hause, hat mich einfach hier sitzen lassen. Meinte er fühle sich nicht so gut. Wo ist dein zweiter Mann?"  
„Keine Ahnung, wird wohl gleich kommen. Wie spät haben wir es denn?"  
Der Dürre warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Digitaluhr an einem Monitor vor sich.  
„Fünf vor vier."  
„Na dann hat er ja noch fünf Minuten", sagte Gus freundlich lächelnd.  
Der andere nickte zustimmend.  
„Wenn du willst, warte ich noch, bis dein Kollege kommt", bot er Gus an.  
Der hob ablehnend die Hand: „ Nein, ist schon gut, geh nur. Die Kamerafreie Stunde ist ja in wenigen Minuten vorbei, dann habe ich wieder zu tun. Was geht denn im Haus so vor sich?"  
„Jack hat doch heute Geburtstag. Da haben sie alle reingefeiert. Jack und Sandy sind immer noch wach."  
Der Mann zeigte auf einen der Monitore, auf dem der Pool zu sehen war. Ein Mann und eine Frau saßen am Beckenrand, ließen die Beine im Wasser baumeln und unterhielten sich angeregt.  
„Und wann sind die anderen ins Bett gegangen?"  
„Keine Ahnung, ich war nicht die ganze Zeit hier. Habe die Aufnahmen von zwölf bis zwei Uhr rüber gebracht. Als ich wiederkam waren dann die meisten drinnen. Da habe ich mir die Zeitung hier vorgenommen. Musst du schon die Leute in 002 fragen, die haben glaube ich die Schlafzimmer und die Küche."  
„Ach, so wichtig ist es nicht."  
Der Dürre mit der Brille stand auf und ließ van Heuser platz nehmen.  
„Mach's gut!", verabschiedete sich der Typ von der Nachtschicht und ließ ihn in dem kleinen Zimmer allein.  
Van Heuser sah erneut auf die Uhr, um sicher zu gehen, dass es vier Uhr war und schaltete dann die Rekorder alle wieder ein. Bei einem Rekorder hielt er inne und starrte verwundert auf den dazugehörigen Monitor. Da er sich nicht sicher war, beugte er sich vor und sah genauer hin.  
„Mein Gott!", entfuhr es ihm.  
Im selben Moment kam sein Kollege herein.  
„Was ist?", meinte der. „Ich meine, ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, aber deshalb…"  
Bevor er ausreden konnte, wurde er von Gus unterbrochen: „Ruf sofort einen Notarzt."  
"Was?", fragte der andere verwirrt.  
„Du sollst einen Krankenwagen rufen, man. Eine verletzte Person im Haus. Nun mach schon."  
Ohne weiter nachzufragen griff der andere zum Telefon und wählte die Notrufnummer.  
Während sein Kollege den Krankenwagen herbestellte, starrte Gus van Heuser wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm.


	2. Eine Leiche zur Prime Time

Kapitel 2: Eine Leiche zur Prime Time

Als das CSI Team um Gil Grissom im FTV Studiogebäude eintraf, herrschte dort reges treiben. Redakteure und andere Mitarbeiter liefen ziellos umher und erzählten sich gegenseitig immer wieder, wie sie selbst den Vorfall erlebt hatten. Je spektakulärer, je besser. Die Kriminologen blieben einen Augenblick im Gang stehen und beobachteten das Gewusel. Schließlich kam jemand zu ihnen, dem wahrscheinlich aufgefallen war, wie verloren die fünf mit ihren Köfferchen und LVPD Westen in dieser Umgebung wirkten.  
„Guten Morgen! Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?", empfing er sie.  
Grissom musterte den großen schlanken Mann und musste ein wenig zu ihm aufsehen, um mit ihm zu sprechen.  
„Wir sind vom CSI Las Vegas. Wir kümmern uns um die Spurensicherung."  
„Sehr schön. Es sind schon ein paar Polizisten hier. Zwei verhören gerade die Bewohner in dem Raum dort hinten." Der Mann zeigte den Gang hinunter. „Sie sagten mir, wir sie müssten auf die Spurensicherung warten. Also haben die sich nur ein paar Notizen gemacht und alle Bewohner in den besagten Raum geführt."  
Er machte eine kurze Pause. Dann fiel ihm wohl ein, dass er vergessen hatte sich vorzustellen und er fügte hinzu: „Oh entschuldigen Sie bitte. Es geht hier ganz schön drunter und drüber. Ich bin Lester Kingston, der Produktionsleiter der Show."  
„Freut mich", sagte Grissom und gab ihm die Hand.  
„Eigentlich sollte heute Abend eine Sondersendung laufen, in der die zehn Kandidaten ihre erste Single vorstellen. Melinda sollte die Leadsängerin sein. Sie hatte die beste Stimme."  
„Ich verstehe. Können wir uns zuerst den Tatort ansehen?"  
„Natürlich. Folgen Sie mir!"  
Kingston führte das Team weitere Gänge entlang, an deren Wänden Werbeplakate von allen möglichen Shows des Senders klebten, dann durch einen kleinen Vorhof, bis sie Real Life Haus ankamen. Von außen sah es aus, wie ein weiterer Teil des Studiogebäudes, in dem Shows Aufgenommen und bearbeitet wurden. Aber sobald sie durch die Tür getreten waren, standen sie in einem gemütlichen Hausflur, von dem einige Türen abgingen. Als sie den Flur entlanggingen, kamen sie direkt ins Wohnzimmer, in das die Küche integriert war.  
„Sieht größer aus als im Fernsehen", stellte Warrick überrascht fest.  
Lester Kingston nickte: „Ja, das behaupten die meisten."  
Der Produktionsleiter ging noch ein paar Schritte ins Wohnzimmer hinein und blieb dann stehen.  
„Da wären wir", sagte er und wies in Richtung Terrassentür.  
Auf dem Boden vor der Tür lag die Leiche des Opfers. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und das Messer steckte noch in ihrem Bauch. Blut befand sich auf den weißen Fliesen um den Körper. Im Raum waren außer ihnen noch ein Polizist, der neben der Leiche kniete und ein Formular oder etwas ähnliches ausfüllte. Grissom ging ebenfalls neben der Leiche der jungen Frau in die Hocke und betrachtete die Blutspuren.  
„Wurde sie bewegt?", wollte er von dem Polizisten wissen.  
„Naja, sie lag ursprünglich auf dem Bauch. Die Sanitäter mussten sie umdrehen, um sie zu behandeln. Aber die konnten nur noch ihren Tot feststellen."  
Grissom warf einen Blick auf den Fußboden. Um die Leiche herum lagen Glassplitter, so wie ein Trinkbecher und ein Brett.  
Grissom sah zu Warrick hoch, der mit den anderen noch immer im Flur stand.  
„Hey, Warrick. Sammle doch mal die Glassplitter und das Zeug hier auf."  
Warrick traf alle für die Spurensicherung notwendigen Vorbereitungen und begann mit der Arbeit. Als erstes suchte er die Glasscherben zusammen, dann packte er das Brett und den Becher jeweils in eine Tüte. Grissom stand auf und wendete sich wieder dem Produktionsleiter zu.  
„Aus der Sondersendung wird wohl nichts, heute Abend."  
Kingston schüttelte betroffen den Kopf.  
„Nein, leider nicht."  
„Wer hat Melinda gefunden?"  
„Das war einer unserer Redakteure. Gus van Heuser. Er hat sie auf einem Monitor gesehen."  
„Okay, ich werde mal mit ihm reden. Wo kann ich diesen van Heuser finden?"  
„Videoüberwachung und Aufnahme 004. Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie hin."  
„Grissom nickte und nahm seinen Koffer und instruierte seine Mitarbeiter, bevor er dem Produktionsleiter folgte.  
„Sara, hilf Warrick, ja? Seht euch im Haus um, wenn ihr da vorne fertig seid. Nick und Cath, ihr könnt euch ja mal bei den übrigen Kandidaten umhören."  
Dann ließ er sich von Kingston zum Raum „VÜ und A 004" führen.

An seiner Arbeitsplatte saß Gus van Heuser, der an den Geräten rumwerkelte.  
„Hallo", unterbrach ihn Grissom. „Kriminallabor. Sie haben also Melinda tot aufgefunden?"  
„Naja, ich dachte nicht, dass sie tot war. Sie lag nur so da. Man konnte nichts genaues sehen, immerhin war es nur ein Monitor."  
Grissom hörte interessiert zu, während Gus weiter sprach: „Hier, ich zeig es Ihnen."  
Van Heuser drückte einen Knopf an einem der Geräte und auf dem Monitor erschien das Wohnzimmer des TV Hauses. Vor der Terrassentür lag Melinda. Sonst war niemand zu sehen.  
„Da passiert jetzt noch ein paar Minuten gar nichts, dann kommt der Notarzt und dann habe ich es aus gemacht. Es wurden überhaupt alle Aufnahmen abgestellt, da die Sendung ja so nicht weiter geht.  
Grissom runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„Logisch. Was ist mit den Aufnahmen davor? Ich meine, dies ist eine Reality Show, da wird doch vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag aufgenommen, was die Mitspieler machen. Der Mord muss also auf einem der Bänder sein."  
Gus seufzte, als hätte er das schon zu oft erklären müssen und sagte: „Nicht direkt. Es gibt jede Nacht von 3.00 Uhr bis 4.00 Uhr eine sogenannte Kamerafreie Stunde. Um die Privatsphäre der Mitspieler zu sichern."  
Grissomsah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Privatsphäre, ahja."  
„Ich weiß, es klingt komisch, aber die Medienwächter wollen das so."  
„Gut, gut. Aber Sie haben es doch auf dem Monitor gesehen."  
„Ich hab Melinda dort liegen sehen, ja. Die Kameras laufen aus Sicherheitstechnischen Gründen weiter, es wird aber nichts aufgezeichnet. Da normalerweise um die Zeit im Haus geschlafen wird, ist unsere Aufmerksamkeit aber nicht ununterbrochen auf die Bildschirme gerichtet. Außerdem war gerade Schichtwechsel."  
„Ich verstehe. Das wusste bestimmt auch Melinda's Mörder."  
Van Heuser nickte betroffen.  
„Ich schätze schon."  
„Nun gut, könnte ich mir dann die Aufzeichnungen von vor und nach der Kamerafreien Stunde ausleihen?", fragte Grissom.  
Gus holte die eben abgespielte Videokassette aus einem der Geräte und überreichte sie dem Kriminologen.  
„Das ist die Stunde von vier bis fünf Uhr. Darauf müsste dann die aktuelle Stunde folgen, aber da wir natürlich im Moment nichts aufzeichnen, kommt hier nach nichts weiter.  
„Und das Material von davor?"  
„Das hatte ich bereits in den Schneideraum gebracht. Dort wird alles für die Zusammenfassung am Abend vorbereitet. Das ist dann das, was Sie jeden Tag im Fernsehen sehen. Heute wird bestimmt was anderes gesendet."  
„Eine Leiche zur Prime Time. Das hätte bestimmt gute Einschaltquoten gebracht", bemerkte Grissom.


	3. Fürchte deinen Nächsten

Kapitel 3: Fürchte deinen Nächsten

Das Zimmer, in das die Mitbewohner gebracht worden waren, war normalerweise ein Konferenzraum, in dem sonst wahrscheinlich Meetings und Besprechungen abgehalten wurden. Die neun Kandidaten und Kandidatinnen saßen um den großen Tisch herum und unterhielten sich kaum. Sie schienen alle sehr mitgenommen zu sein. Einige lagen sich in den Armen, um sich gegenseitig zu trösten, andere saßen einfach nur da und starrten verstört in die Gegend. Es war eine bunte Mischung von Männern und Frauen zwischen zwanzig und vierzig. Ein junger Mann mit einem Kopftuch, welches die US Flagge darstellte, saß als einziger lässig auf seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und hatte die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt.Während die zwei Polizisten im Raum gerade mit einem schlacksigen Mann mitte dreißig sprachen, begannen Catherine und Nick mit einer Frau, die am unteren Ende des Tisches Platz genommen hatte und noch ihren Pyjama trug.  
„Hallo!", sprach Cath sie vorsichtig an. „Lisa, nicht wahr?"  
Die Frau schien überrascht.  
„Ja, woher wissen Sie das?"  
„Meine Tochter sieht die Show gerne."  
„Achso."  
„Lisa, ich weiß, dass das alles nicht leicht ist und Sie alle ziemlich durcheinander sind, aber können Sie uns sagen, was sich da drinnen abgespielt hat?"  
Lisa faltete die Hände und stützte ihren Kopf darauf ab.  
„Nein. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen nichts sagen kann. Aber ich lag zu der Zeit bereits im Bett und habe geschlafen. So wie übrigens die meisten von uns."  
„Sie haben also auch nichts ungewöhnliches gehört oder sonst etwas bemerkt?", hakte Nick nach.  
„Nichts, ich schlafe wie ein Baby. Es könnte ein Hubschrauber auf dem Dach landen und ich würde es nicht mitbekommen. Und als ich aufgewacht bin, waren die Notärzte schon wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen."  
Cath und Nick bedankten sich und gingen weiter zum nächsten Mitbewohner. Es war der lässige Typ mit dem Kopftuch.  
„Wer seid ihr denn?", wollte er wissen.  
„Wir sind vom CSI Las Vegas. Wir stellen Ihnen nur ein paar Fragen."  
Diesmal sprach Nick.  
„Noch mehr Fragen? Ich habe doch schon deren Fragen beantwortet."  
Der Typ zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Polizisten.  
„Genau! Und jetzt beantworten Sie unsere."  
Der Mann sagte nichts, verschränkte nur missmutig die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Also, wo waren Sie, als es passierte?"  
„Im Bett. Hab geschlafen."  
„Und können Sie uns irgendwas über Melinda erzählen?"  
„Zum Beispiel?"  
„Gab es vielleicht jemanden, der Sie nicht mochte?"  
Er lachte, als hätte der Kriminologe einen schlechten Witz gerissen.  
„Keiner von uns konnte Mel leiden. Sie wollte alles bestimmen, zog über jeden her, wusste immer alles besser. Eine fürchterliche Person."  
„Aber die Zuschauer mochten sie doch, oder?"  
„Die haben sie geliebt, schätze ich. Die konnte machen, was sie wollte, die Zuschauer haben Melinda trotzdem nicht rausgewählt."  
Nick runzelte neugierig die Stirn.  
„Na das muss Ihnen ja ganz schön gestunken haben."  
„Natürlich", antwortete der Lässige. „Ich weiß worauf Sie hinaus wollen. Aber ich habe sie nicht umgebracht. Ich konnte sie zwar nicht leiden, aber das trifft auf alle anderen auch zu. Ich bin wahrscheinlich der einzige hier, der sie nicht geknallt hat. Vielleicht sollten Sie da mal ansetzen."  
Nick und Catherine wechselten einen kurzen Blick, dann meinte Nick: „Danke für den Tip. Wir werden sehen, ob das was mit Ihrem Tot zu tun hat. Sagen Sie uns noch Ihren Namen, bitte?"  
„Mart."  
„Danke Mart."  
Damit setzten die beiden ihre Runde fort.

Währenddessen beendeten Sara und Warrick ihre Aufgabe in dem , doch recht geschmackvoll eingerichteten, Real Life Haus.  
Sara kam soeben aus einem der Schlafzimmer zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihr Kollege mit dem Einräumen seiner Ausrüstung beschäftigt war.  
„Was gefunden?", fragte Warrick beiläufig und schaute auf den Gegenstand in ihrer Hand.  
„Gute Frage", kam Grissom, der vom Flur her zu ihnen stieß, Sara zuvor, als die gerade Luft holte, um zu antworten.  
Da überdachte Sara ihre Antwort noch mal und setzte dann erneut an.  
„Das Messer stammt aus dem Messerblock in der Küche."  
Grissom war unbeeindruckt.  
„War zu erwarten."  
„Ja. Ansonsten haben wir nichts ungewöhnliches gefunden. Ich war gerade in dem Schlafzimmer, in dem auch Melinda geschlafen hat. Das hab ich mal mitgenommen."  
Sara hielt eine kleine Holzschatulle hoch.  
„Was ist da drin?", fragte Grissom.  
„Krimskrams. Ein Ring, eine Kette, Ein paar Zettel, zwei Zigaretten, ein Kugelschreiber..."  
„Hm, na gut. Sonst noch was?"  
Sara steckte die Schatulle ein und schüttelte den Kopf, woraufhin ihr Boss die Frage an Warrick Brown richtete.  
„Hier war ein wenig gelbe Flüssigkeit zwischen den Glasscherben, ich habe eine Probe genommen, es ist glaube ich nur Saft. Wo warst du so lange?"  
Grissom lächelte erfreut, als habe er die ganze Zeit auf diese Frage gewartet.  
„Ich habe uns ein paar Videos besorgt. Ich habe die Aufzeichnungen von der Stunde vor und der Stunde nach der Kamerafreien Zeit bekommen. Von allen Kameras."  
Die Gesichter der anderen beiden waren zwei große Fragezeichen.  
„Jede Nacht zwischen drei und vier...", fing Gris an zu erklären, machte dann eine Pause und sagte: „Ich erklär es euch später. Fahren wir erst mal zurück ins Labor."  
Damit waren die zwei wohl einverstanden. Sie nahmen ihre Sachen und verließen mit Grissom das Haus.  
Sie sagten noch schnell Nick und Catherine bescheid, die ihre Befragung erst beenden und dann nach kommen wollten. Dann begaben sie sich zum CSI.

Cath und Nick hatten inzwischen mit Amber, Iris und Ryan gesprochen und beschäftigten sich nun mit Ben. Die Polizisten waren bereits gegangen.  
„Sie sagen also, dass Sie Melinda das letzte mal gesehen haben, als Sie aus dem Pool kamen und ins Haus gegangen sind, um sich zu duschen?", wiederholte Catherine, was Ben gerade ausgesagt hatte.  
„Genau das sage ich. Und da war sie noch sehr lebendig. Sie hat mich sogar noch angefratzt."  
„Weswegen?"  
Ben zuckte die Achseln.  
„Ach, wegen gar nichts. Ich hatte nur ganz kurz mit ihr gesprochen. Ich habe mich auch nicht weiter drum gekümmert und bin dann einfach rein gegangen. Das muss ich mir von der ja nicht gefallen lassen."  
„Was hat Melinda da so alleine gemacht? Warum war sie nicht bei den anderen? Sie sagten eine Geburtstagsparty war im Gang."  
Ben verdrehte genervt die Augen, antwortete dann aber ganz gelassen: „Sie hat auf der Terrasse gesessen und ein Sandwich gegessen. Dazu hat sie außerdem Saft getrunken. Orangensaft, glaube ich. Wollte wohl ihre Ruhe haben. Keine Ahnung, so war sie halt. Einzelgängerin. Ist das ausführlich genug?"  
„Ja, vielen Dank."  
Es folgte Pierre. Pierre hatte schwarze Haare und unheimlich glänzende Augen. Vom Aussehen her konnte man ihn zwar nicht von einem normalen US Amerikaner unterscheiden, aber sein Akzent entlarvte ihn sofort als gebürtigen Franzosen. Zuerst hatte er den Kopf auf dem Tisch in die Arme gelegt, als die zwei CSI Mitarbeiter auf ihn zukamen, guckte er erwartungsvoll zu ihnen hoch und lächelte sympathisch.  
„Ich schätze Sie möchten wissen, ob ich ein Alibi für den Zeitraum von Melinda's Tod habe", bemerkte er.  
„Wäre sehr hilfreich, ja.", gestand Nick.  
„Tja, ich kann auch nur sagen, dass ich geschlafen habe. Beweisen kann ich das natürlich nicht. Es gibt überall Kameras im Haus und als man sie wirklich braucht, sind die Teile natürlich aus. Ironie des Schicksals, schätze ich."  
Pierre grinste gezwungen.  
„Wie standen Sie zu Melinda?"  
Der Franzose räusperte sich und sagte: „Wie ich den Polizisten bereits gesagt habe, hatte ich mit Melinda, bis auf kleinere Auseinandersetzungen, nicht viel zu tun."  
Nick notierte sich das, während Catherine nach hakte: „Welcher Art waren diese Auseinandersetzungen?"  
„Es ging um meine Herkunft. Diese Ignorantin hat sich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit über mein Land und meinen Akzent lustig gemacht."  
Nick sah interessiert von seinem Block auf.  
„Ich bin ein friedlicher Mensch, Sir. Ich würde keinen Mord begehen. Schon gar nicht wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit. Das geht hier rein und da wieder raus. C'est la vie.", erklärte Pierre und zeigte dabei abwechselnd auf seine Ohren.  
„In Ordnung. Das ist vorerst alles."  
Jetzt waren noch Jack und Sandy übrig, die nebeneinander am oberen Ende des Tisches saßen.  
Doch gerade, als Nick Stokes und Catherine Willows von Pierre weiter zu Jack und Sandy gehen wollten, klingelte Nicks Handy.  
„Ja", meldete sich Nick und drehte sich zur Wand.  
„Hey, hier ist Grissom. Hör mal Nicky, wir sind gerade im Labor angekommen, ihr seid noch bei FTV?"  
„Wir sind fast fertig, warum?"  
Nicks Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte seine Verwunderung über den Anruf wieder.  
„Gut, sehr gut", sagte Grissom. „Könnt ihr bitte von allen Kandidaten Fingerabdrücke nehmen? Das ist auch schon alles."  
„Sicher. Machen wir", bestätigte Nick und beendete das Gespräch.  
Als er sich wieder umdrehte, bemerkte er, dass Catherine schon mit der Befragung angefangen hatte.  
„Wir haben am Swimming Pool gesessen und uns unterhalten. Die Musik lief noch. Wir entschieden uns dann ins Bett zu gehen...", berichtete Sandy  
„Wann war das?", fragte Catherine dazwischen.  
Sandy musste kurz nachdenken.  
„Das muss so kurz nach vier gewesen sein. Jedenfalls, als wir ins Haus kamen..."  
Sie hörte abprubt auf zu sprechen und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.  
Der Kerl neben ihr nahm sie beschützend in den Arm und erzählte weiter: „Also im Haus waren bereits Sanitäter damit beschäftigt, Melinda wieder zu beleben. Sie lag regungslos auf dem Boden. Wir konnten sie nicht genau sehen, die Notärzte saßen ja um sie herum. Naja und kurz darauf waren alle im Haus hellwach und es herrschte Chaos. Als die Polizei da war, wurden wir dann hier her gebracht."  
Stokes kam mit dem Schreiben kaum hinterher, aber Cath stellte auch schon die nächste Frage.  
„Was hielten sie beide von Melinda?"  
Jack machte den Anfang.  
„Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie mir den Geburtstag ruiniert hat, bin ich eigentlich immer gut mit ihr ausgekommen."  
Nick sah den kahlen Mann mit den dünnen Lippen verwirrt an, während Sandy ihn mit einem bösen Blick strafte und los plapperte: „Eine blöde Kuh war sie. Eigentlich hätte ich..."  
„Hey, hey!", stoppte Catherine sie und wendete sich dann Jack zu: „Weil sie auf der Party gestorben ist?"  
„Nein", winkte der energisch ab. „Weil sie die ganze Zeit nur rumgenörgelt hat, wie doof der Geburtstag ist und dass es überhaupt keinen Spaß macht. Sie hat eigentlich jeden dumm angesprochen und erzählt, wie langweilig sie die Party findet. Im Fernsehen können wir natürlich nicht literweise Alkohol in uns rein schütten. Das war jedem klar, außer Melinda. Die hat ständig gefragt, warum es keinen Alkohol gibt. Na jedenfalls hat sie sich mal wieder ganz schön daneben benommen. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass sie sich auf die Terrasse zurückgezogen hat."  
Als Jack ausgesprochen hatte, richtete Catherine ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Sandy und sagte: „So, jetzt sind Sie dran."  
Die junge Frau begann von neuem: „Was ich sagen wollte war, dass sie bei diesem Lied, was wir eigentlich heute singen sollten, nur deshalb die Lead-Sängerin geworden ist, weil sie besser aussieht, als ich. Das war überhaupt ihr einziger Vorteil und den hat sie ausgenutzt wann immer sie konnte. Aber eigentlich habe ich die schönere Stimme. Möchten Sie mal hören?"  
Sandy atmete tief ein, doch bevor sie los legen konnte, fielen die beiden Kriminologen ihr ins Wort.  
„Nein, schon gut. Wir brauchen jetzt nur noch ihrer aller Fingerabdrücke, dann müssen wir los. Es gibt viel zu tun."


	4. Am Anfang war die Tatwaffe

Kapitel 4: Am Anfang war die Tatwaffe

Eine leichter Wind machte die für Vegas typische, sommerliche Hitze ein klein wenig erträglicher und brachte die Flaggen am Las Vegas Police Department zum gleichmäßigen flattern. Einige der schwarz, weißen Dienstwagen parkten vor dem Gebäude und warteten auf ihre Benutzung. Ein heller Jeep Grand Cherokee hielt in der Nähe der Eingangstür und Nick und Catherine stiegen aus dem Wagen aus. Während Catherine von der Beifahrerseite um das Auto herumging, wehte ihr langes, blondes Haar ebenso sanft im Wind, wie die Fahnen am Police Department.  
„Was ich dich noch fragen wollte..", sagte Catherine, als sie beide auf den Eingang zu gingen, sprach dann aber nicht weiter.  
„was denn?", fragte Nick im Gehen.  
„Ja, also. Es geht um folgendes..."  
Wieder machte Catherine eine Pause.  
Nick hielt ihr die Tür auf.  
„Nun komm schon, so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein."  
„Oh nein, eigentlich ist es sogar was ganz positives, weißt du", druckste sie herum.  
Nick holte auf und ging wieder neben ihr.  
Der Empfangsbereich der Polizeistation war recht klein und sie standen dem Empfangsschalter, hinter dem eine mollige, farbige Frau saß, direkt gegenüber. Die Frau wurde von beiden mit einem freundlichen Nicken begrüßt.  
„Also bitte, nun spuck's endlich aus", setzte Nick ihr Gespräch fort.  
„Okay, ich habe morgen Abend eine Verabredung und suche jemanden, der auf meine Tochter aufpasst."  
Sie waren am Fahrstuhl angekommen und Catherine drückte auf den Knopf, während sie Nicks Antwort abwartete.  
„Morgen Abend, ja?", fragte der nach.  
Es ertönte ein Pling-Geräusch und die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich. Der Geruch von Putzmittel stieg ihnen im Fahrstuhl in die Nase.  
„Genau", beantwortete Cath die Frage ihres Kollegen.  
„Hm, das tut mir leid, Catherine. Aber morgen Abend habe ich leider schon was vor. Das ist schon lange geplant."  
„Schon gut, du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Ich finde schon jemanden."  
BING  
Sie waren im richtigen Stockwerk angekommen und setzten ihren Weg den Flur entlang fort. Vorbei an Laboratorien und Büros.  
„Hast du die Fingerabdrücke", fiel es Catherine plötzlich ein.  
„Was denkst du denn", konterte Nick und hielt einen braunen Umschlag hoch.  
Eine Linkskurve und zwei Laborräume später, waren sie an Grissoms Büro angelangt.  
Die Tür stand offen und so traten sie ein. Er sah von dem Formular auf, das er gerade ausfüllte und schaute die beiden über den Rand der Lesebrille an.  
„Ah, da seid ihr ja."  
Nick trat vor, legte den Umschlag auf Grissoms Schreibtisch und sagte: „Ja und hier sind die Fingerabdrücke aller neun Kandidaten."  
Dann holte er seinen Notizblock aus der Hemdtasche, legte ihn auf den Umschlag und fügte hinzu: „Und eine Liste mit ihren Namen und unsere Notizen zu ihren Aussagen."  
Grissom griff nach dem Block und begutachtete die Liste:

Ben  
Mart  
Lisa  
Jack  
Sandy  
Ryan  
Iris  
Pierre  
Amber

Dann blätterte er weiter und überflog die folgenden Seiten. Als er fertig war, hielt er Nick den Umschlag wieder hin.  
„Sehr schön, dann könnt ihr jetzt mit den Abdrücken zu Warrick und Sara ins Labor gehen und ihnen beim Vergleichen helfen. Sie haben einige Fingerabdrücke an dem Messer gefunden."  
Nick nahm den Umschlag entgegen und wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür blieb er stehen, um auf Catherine zu warten.  
„Geh schon", sagte die. „Ich komme gleich nach."  
Darauf machte sich Nick allein auf den Weg zum Labor.  
Grissom nahm seine Brille ab und lehnte sich gespannt zurück.  
Catherine stand wie angewurzelt vor seinem Schreibtisch und drehte nervös einen Ring an ihrem Finger.  
„Ich ähm...", begann sie unsicher. „Also ich wollte mich nur bei dir bedanken. Das habe ich nämlich noch gar nicht getan. Gil, weißt du, ich..." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Also ich hatte schon fast gedacht, dass du nicht an mich geglaubt hast."  
Grissom schwieg, fummelte nur irgendwie unsicher an seiner Brille rum.  
„Die Sache mit Sam Braun. Du weißt schon", ergänzte Catherine schließlich. Als er immer noch keine Anstalten machte, seine Meinung zu äußern, lächelte sie verlegen und beeilte sich dann Nick hinterher zu laufen.

Das grelle, weiße Licht ließ das Labor noch kälter und steriler wirken, als es sowieso schon war. Warrick Brown und Sara Sidle passten sich mit ihren hellblauen Laborkitteln hervorragend der Umgebung an.  
Sie sahen gerade beide durch je ein Mikroskop, da fing Sara aus heiterem Himmel an von ganzem Herzen zu lachen.  
„Was zum Henker ist denn mit dir los?", erkundigte sich Warrick, als er von seinem Mikroskop aufgesehen hatte.  
„Ach nichts", lachte Sara.  
„Na so sieht das aber nicht aus."  
„Mir ist nur gerade ein Witz eingefallen, den Greggo mir gestern erzählt hat."  
Warrick wendete sich ihr zu und stützte sich mit dem Arm auf der Tischplatte ab.  
„Und darüber lachst du erst jetzt?", bemerkte Warrick belustigt und löste damit bei Sara, die sich gerade beruhigt hatte, einen erneuten Lachanfall aus.  
„Was ist denn mit der los?", wollte Nick wissen, der soeben, gefolgt von Catherine, das Labor betreten hatte.  
„Die lacht über nen Witz, den Greg gestern gerissen hat."  
Nick rümpfte die Nase und spottete: „Wow, dann kann er ja nicht so besonders lustig gewesen sein. Oder sie hat eine extrem lange Leitung."  
„Können wir dann vielleicht jetzt anfangen", mischte sich Cath ein.  
Sara hatte sich inzwischen wieder eingekriegt und antwortete stellvertretend für sie beide: „Gute Idee, fehlen nur noch die Abdrücke zum Vergleich."  
„Hier", meldete sich Nick und warf den Umschlag auf den Tisch. Warrick trat einen Schritt vom Tisch zurück, um Nick platz zu machen, der daraufhin einen Blick durch's Mikroskop warf.  
Catherine zog sich einen Laborkittel über und schaltete einen tragbaren CD-Player ein, der neben einer Standkühlzentrifuge stand.  
Dann begannen sie zu einer CD der französischen Gruppe „Air" zu arbeiten.

Gil Grissom hatte bereits den Ring, die Kette, zwei Zigaretten und den Kuli aus der Schatulle genommen, die Sara in Melindas Schlafzimmer gefunden hatte. Nun entnahm er, mit Hilfe einer Pinzette, einen gefalteten Zettel, den er mit einer zweiten Pinzette behutsam auseinander faltete.  
Es standen einige Namen und Zahlen darauf. Vermutlich Spielstände eines Kartenspiels. Er legte das Papier beiseite und nahm sich die nächsten zwei Stücke vor. Darauf waren zwei Rezepte für einen Kuchen und eine Suppe notiert. Zu guter Letzt wiederholte er die Prozedur mit dem vierten und letzten Zettel. Darauf stand eine einzige Zeile geschrieben: „Heute Abend um 11 bei mir. Behalt es für dich!"  
Kein Name, keine Unterschrift, nur diese simple Zeile.  
„Fertig", erklärte Warrick, der soeben zusammen mit Nick in Grissoms Büro kam.  
Als sein Vorgesetzter keine Reaktion zeigte und unbeirrt weiter das Stück Papier vor sich anstarrte, versuchte er es um einiges lauter: „Wir sind fertig, Gris."  
Grissom ließ den Zettel fallen.  
„Hey, hey, hey!", rief er forsch. "Ich bin nicht schwerhörig, okay?"  
„Tut mir leid", entschuldigte Warrick sich kleinlaut und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Wir haben alle gefundenen Abdrücke mit denen der neun Mitbewohner verglichen", verkündete Warrick und machte eine lange Pause.  
„Was ist, soll ich Beifall klatschen?", kam Grissoms Kommentar wenige Augenblicke später.  
„Nein", sagte Warrick. „Wir haben Übereinstimmungen gefunden."  
Grissom schien unbeeindruckt.  
„War zu erwarten. Von wem sind denn nun die Abdrücke auf der Mordwaffe?"  
„Von allen."  
Einen Moment wirkte Grissom überrascht. Dann nahm er den Zettel mit der Nachricht wieder auf und sagte: „Nun, dann habe ich hier etwas dass uns vielleicht zum Täter führt."


	5. Verfasser gesucht

Kapitel 5: Verfasser gesucht

„Was ist das?", fragte Nick und begutachtete neugierig den Zettel, in Grissoms Hand.  
„Eine Nachricht."  
„Aha und von wem?"  
Grissom sah zuerst auf das Papier, dann zu Nick.  
„Das sollst du mir sagen."  
Nick schaute verwirrt drein.  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
Gil Grissom steckte den Zettel mit der Pinzette behutsam in ein kleines Plastiktütchen und überreichte es Nick.  
„Wo sind die Ex-Bewohner des TV Hauses jetzt?"  
„Nun, da die Sendung zur Zeit nicht weiter läuft, das Haus ein Tatort ist und die meisten von ihnen aus anderen Städten, bzw. sogar Nachbarstaaten kommen, hat man sie vorrübergehend in einem Hotel untergebracht."  
„Sehr schön. Du weißt wo?"  
Ein unsicheres Nicken.  
„Dann schnapp dir einen Schriftexperten und lass dir von allen eine Schriftprobe geben, anhand derer man den Urheber dieser Nachricht feststellen kann."  
Ein weiteres, diesmal geschäftiges Nicken.  
Ein Piepen.  
„Oh das ist meiner", erklärte Grissom sofort und sah auf seinen Pieper. „Hm, die Gerichtsmedizin ruft mich."  
Dann stand er auf. In der Tür blieb er stehen, um sich an Warrick zu wenden: „Oh und da sind noch ein Haufen Videos, die durchgesehen werden müssen. Warrick, sag Catherine bescheid. Das ist genug zu tun für euch beide."  
Brown wollte Widerspruch einlegen, doch sein Boss war schon aus der Tür.

Warrick fand Catherine und Sara im Pausenraum auf einem Sofa. Im dem Zimmer roch es angenehm nach frischen Kaffee.  
„Schicke Couch ist die neu?"  
Sara sah ihn an, als litt er an totaler Geschmacksverirrung.  
„Mein Gott nein. Ich habe mir eine neue gekauft und die alte dem CSI zur Verfügung gestellt."  
„Wie außerordentlich gütig von dir. Sehr lobenswert. Besonders bei so einem schönen Stück."  
Während Warrick das sagte, verzog er das Gesicht.  
„Ok, schon gut. Du musst ja nicht drauf sitzen."  
Durch die Glastür konnte man Greg erkennen, wie er auf den Pausenraum zu kam. Aufgeregt trat er ein und plauderte gleich los: „Hey Sara, ich brauch dich da mal bei etwas."  
„Hm?", drückte sie ihre Verwunderung aus.  
„Du weißt schon. Als Informationsquelle."  
Aus heiterem Himmel brach Sara wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„Informationsquelle. Klar, ich komme."  
Darauf verschwand sie zusammen mit Greg Sanders in Richtung Labor.  
Warrick warf Catherine einen erstaunten Blick zu und wedelte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass er Sara für durchgeknallt hielt.  
„Langsam frag ich mich was das für ein Witz ist, den Greg ihr da erzählt hat."  
„Tja, ich schätze Sara ist leicht zu unterhalten."  
Warrick grinste zustimmend.  
Dann teilte er ihr mit, dass sie zusammen mit dem Auswerten der Videos beauftragt worden waren.  
"Mist. So ‚ne scheiß Arbeit!", beschwerte sich Catherine.

Durch eine große weiße Doppeltür betrat Grissom den Autopsieraum. Die Luft war angenehm kühl und die Klimaanlage summte leise vor sich hin. In der Mitte des Raumes stand der typische, glänzende Autopsietisch aus rostfreiem Stahl. Davor stand ein älterer Mann, mit Halbglatze und weißem Vollbart in einem hellen Kittel, dessen Aufdruck ihn als Coroner auswies.  
„Sie haben mich angepiept, Dr. Robbins?", wollte Grissom wissen.  
Der Mann beugte sich über Melindas Leiche, die auf dem Tisch lag. Ihr Oberkörper war mit dem Y-Schnitt geöffnet worden.  
„Hab ich", sagte Robbins und entnahm der Leiche den Darm, welchen er in eine Waagschale legte.  
„Wussten Sie, dass der Darm bei einem erwachsenen Menschen fast acht Meter lang ist?"  
Grissom trat an den Tisch heran.  
„Wusste ich. Was können Sie mir noch sagen?"  
Nachdem Robbins das Gewicht des Darms notiert hatte, legte er ihn zurück in den Körper.  
„Als Verdauung oder Digestion bezeichnet man bei phagozytierenden Einzellern und höheren Vielzellern den Aufschluss der Nahrung mit Hilfe von Verdauungsenymzen. Wie lange die Verdauung insgesamt dauert, ist individuell sehr unterschiedlich und hängt natürlich auch damit zusammen, wie viel man gegessen hat oder wie ballaststoffreich die Nahrung ist."  
Grissom verdrehte die Augen.  
„Über das Opfer!"  
„Oh, also ich fand Essensreste, die noch nicht ganz verdaut waren. Sie muss kurz vor ihrem Tod etwas gegessen haben."  
„Ein Sandwich, wissen wir schon."  
„Am wenigsten verdaut sind die Tomaten."  
„Deshalb haben Sie mich gerufen?"  
„Nein, das ist mir nur so aufgefallen. Ist nicht weiter von Bedeutung."  
„Schön, dann erzählen sie mir etwas, das von Bedeutung ist. Was ist mit der Todesursache?"  
Der Doc zeigte auf einen Bereich an der rechten Seite des Bauches.  
„So ist das Messer eingedrungen."

_Flashback beginnt_

_Melinda geht durch die Terrassentür. Jemand erscheint vor ihr und sticht ihr von vorne das Messer in den Bauch. Die junge Frau lässt Brett und Becher fallen und sinkt zu Boden._

_Flashback endet_

„Es hat die Leber lebensgefährlich verletzt."  
Grissom beugte sich über die Leiche und folgte mit seinem Blick Robbins Finger.  
„Sonst noch etwas?", fragte Grissom.  
Der Gerichtsmediziner schüttelte träge den Kopf.  
„Nein, nichts weiter."  
„Vielen Dank Doc!"

Das Hotel, in dem die neun Real Live Kandidaten vorrübergehend wohnten, lag am Rande der Stadt. Offenbar hatte sich die Nachricht von Melindas Tod inzwischen herumgesprochen, denn vor dem Hotel hatten einige Journalisten Stellung bezogen.  
Nick und die äußerst attraktive Schriftexpertin erkundigten sich zuerst an der Rezeption nach den einzelnen Zimmernummern. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum ersten Zimmer. Es wurde von einem Polizisten bewacht, vermutlich um die Journalisten davon abzuhalten, sich in die Ermittlungen einzumischen, vielleicht aber auch, um die Kandidaten, die ja allesamt als verdächtig galten, am Verschwinden zu hindern. Der Polizist lies die beiden passieren und so standen sie wenige Augenblicke später Iris gegenüber.  
„Sie sind doch der Typ vom CSI", stellte Iris fröhlich fest.  
„Der bin ich."  
„Setzen Sie sich."  
„Oh nein, wir wollen nur...", versuchte Nick das Angebot abzulehnen.  
Aber die Frau mit den langen, blonden Haaren und den dunkelrot bemalten Lippen lies nicht nach.  
„Nun kommen Sie schon, setzen Sie sich."  
„Okay, aber nur kurz."  
Nick und seine Begleitung setzten sich an einen Tisch.  
Das Zimmer war vornehm, aber nicht übertrieben eingerichtet. Es besaß eine Klimaanlage, wie fast jedes Hotel im Land, einen Fernseher, ein Telefon und einen wunderbaren Ausblick über die Stadt.  
„Schön hier", bemerkte Nick.  
„Find ich auch." Entgegnete Iris und strich ihre Haare mit der Hand zurück. „Und ich wohne ganz allein hier."  
Sie flirtete unübersehbar mit ihm. Doch Nick ging, ganz professionell, nicht darauf ein.  
„Weshalb wir hier sind, Mrs..."  
„Andrews."  
„Mrs. Andrews, ist, weil wir eine Schriftprobe von Ihnen und den anderen Mitspielern benötigen."  
Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
„Wenn's sein muss. Wie läuft das ab?"  
„Mrs. Goodrich hier", erläuterte Nick und wie auf die Graphologin." Sie wird Ihnen sagen, was Sie schreiben sollen. Das schreiben Sie dann bitte auf und das war auch schon alles. Den Rest erledigen wir."  
Er reichte ihr Papier und Stift und Mrs. Goodrich wies sie an.  
Am Ende verglich die Expertin dann das Geschriebene mit der Nachricht aus der Holzschatulle, konnte allerdings keine Übereinstimmung feststellen.  
Also setzten die beiden ihren Weg fort. Auch die nächsten vier Verdächtigen schieden als Urheber der Nachricht aus. Nun kamen noch Amber, Mart, Ben, und Sandy in Frage.  
Ben war gerade mit telefonieren beschäftigt, als die beiden anklopften. Er kam an die Tür und beendete das Gespräch, als er sie sah.  
Nick stellte sich und seine Begleiterin einmal mehr vor und bat Ben um eine Schriftprobe.  
„Wofür ist das nötig?", fragte der sichtlich überrascht.  
„Ich bin leider nicht befugt, Ihnen das zu sagen", kommentierte Nick die Frage. „Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es sich um reine Routine handelt, der sich auch die anderen unterwerfen müssen."  
Ben nahm von der Graphologin Stift und Papier entgegen.  
„Na wenn das so ist", sagte er und begann die vorgegebenen Sätze nieder zu schreiben.  
Wieder verglich die Expertin und diesmal gab sie grünes Licht.  
„Das ist er."  
Unsicherheit machte sich auf Bens Gesicht breit.  
„Was bin ich?", wollte er wissend und sah zu Nick.  
„Sie haben diese Nachricht verfasst", meinte Nick und gab ihm den Zettel.  
„Ja", antwortete Ben. „Den habe ich Melinda gegeben. Aber es ist doch kein Geheimnis, dass wir was miteinander hatten."  
„Tatsächlich?"  
„Ja. Immerhin konnte es ja wohl jeder im Fernsehen verfolgen."  
Nick wich Bens Blick aus. Scheinbar war ihm die Angelegenheit unangenehm.  
„Ich sehe die Sendung eigentlich nie", entschuldigte er sich.  
„Das tut offenbar keiner von ihrer Truppe, was?"  
„Offenbar."  
Ben zuckte die Achseln.  
„Macht nichts. Die Sache mit Melinda war eh seit einigen Tagen vorbei."  
Nick sah seinem gegenüber wieder direkt in die Augen.  
„Hatten Sie sich gestritten?"  
„Nein, Sie hat mich abserviert. Sie wollte nichts mehr von mir wissen."  
„Vielleicht wollten Sie sich ja an ihr rächen", versuchte Nick einen Schuss ins Blaue.  
„Rächen?", lachte Ben. „Nein, keinesfalls. So super war sie dann doch nicht, dass ich mir für sie das Leben ruiniere."  
„Sie haben Melinda als letzter lebend gesehen und haben ausgesagt, sich mit ihr gestritten zu haben."  
Ben verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ja, aber mehr ist auch nicht gewesen. Das schwöre ich beim Grab meiner Mutter."  
„Nicht nötig, wir werden schon noch herausfinden, was in der Nacht passiert ist."  
„Gut, dann brauch ich mir ja keine Sorgen zu machen."  
„Wenn Sie unschuldig sind nicht."  
Nick und Mrs. Goodrich verabschiedeten sich und wollten gehen, als sie noch mal von Ben aufgehalten wurden.  
„Hey, wie lange müssen wir noch hier bleiben?"  
Nick drehte sich in der Tür noch einmal um und antwortete: „Bis der Fall geklärt ist, schätze ich. Dann können Sie alle wieder nach Hause."


End file.
